In love since dirt on his nose
by i-love-u-4eva-and-always
Summary: what will happen when ron finally does somthing for hermione? How will she react? will the rest of the weasley's and harry find out? set during a brake from hogwarts. please read. Rated T for language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my second fanfiction, please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

" Hermione dear, will you go and get Ron and tell him it's time for tea?" Molly Weasly asked with a sly look upon her face.

"sure, where is he?" Hermione asked.

"where do you think?" The mother asked, eyebrow raised.

"Ron's field?" The dirty blonde called as she was leaving. Molly nodded once and went back to chopping the onions.

* * *

><p>"Ron? Ron? Where are you Ronald?" Shouted Hermione, she had just apperated onto a field where Ron spends most of his time. She climbed up the grassy hill and saw many heart shaped candles positioned in a huge heart shape. The aroma of candles wafted into her nose and she smelt freshly mown grass and new parchment and... spearmint toothpaste. In the middle of all this romance was her one and only true love...<p>

Ronald Billius Weasly.

In her opinion he was the best part of the whole thing, not that she dint appreciate all this work Ron had done just for her. Ron was dressed in smart jeans and t-shirt. She was dressed in joggers. She felt VERY underdressed. He clicked his fingers, as if reading her mind, and she was now magically in the most wonderful dress she had ever seen. She whispered quietly, under her breath,

"I really love magic."

Still without a single word Ron clicked his fingers again and a hideous man appeared and started to sing. She was surprised at how bad he looked, but how good he sang. She said to Ron astonished

"How did YOU pull all of this off?" He replied simply

"Always in a tone of surprise." He left out a hand for Hermione to grab. She almost did but pulled away suddenly.

"Ron..." she thought out loud, and his hopes dropped.

**Read and review, tell me what you think, I have already done the next couple of chapters, I want at least 5 review post up the next chapter. ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Even I only got 4 reviews, I'm going to continue this story, 'coz I love it so much, and I'm sorry to Yogababe but I'm new to fanfiction, and i dint know what else to do and I'm not going to stay true to my PM because I don't want to be walked all over. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. (Even though I wish I do/did.)**

**Enjoy.**

He left out a hand for Hermione to grab. She almost did but pulled away suddenly.

"Ron..." she thought out loud, and his hopes dropped.

"I mean... Your mom sent me to tell you dinner's ready." They chuckled. He spoke next

"Hermione, it's ok, I asked mom to miss dinner, at least until later."

"Oh, ok" she replied as she stepped into the heart and rapped her hands round his neck.

Suddenly Hermione heard thunder clapping. As it started to pour, Ron clicked his fingers and they were in a cave. The man, the candles, Ron and Hermione were all there. They were both soaked, not that she didn't LOVE seeing him wet because she could see his muscles (which had now grown a lot surprisingly, probably because of quidditch) and his lips (which she so wanted to kiss). She realised she had been staring, so she naturally started to stare that the floor, embarrassed. He pressed his finger to her chin and lightly lifted her face up to his and kissed her. After what felt like ages Hermione broke the kiss, even though she never wanted to. She smiled, it was now 8:00pm.

"Ron..." Hermione said "It really is time for tea..." and they both laughed at Hermione's punctuality. Suddenly (and without warning) she was in the burrow. Just as they arrived they heard footsteps coming toward Ronald's room, not wanting anyone to know just yet, Hermione scrambeled to hide. The door opened...

**Who was at the door?**

**Did Hermione managed to hide? More to the point did she find a good enough hiding place?**

**Where is this going to take Ron and Hermione's relationship?**

**I won't really do long chapters, because I hate it when authors just ramble on about stuff. So please review, thanks. ;)**


End file.
